Unwanted Cullen
by ares lover90913
Summary: This is the story of Nessie's unwanted twin sister and her quest to find love. After getting beaten by Edward against Emmett and Rosalie's wishes she leaves to go to the Volturi where she finds a certain dark mysterious teen vamp will she fall for Alec?
1. Chapter 1

The unwanted Cullen

Since birth Mia had been unwanted by her parents Edward and Bella a newly wedded couple. Having been the reason her mother nearly died her father hates her while absolutely loves her twin sister Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

In looks she's the pretty one of the two of us. With her long bronze hair like our father's and her dull muddy brown eyes like our mother's she's seen as perfection in our family. Mia on the other hand has raven curls with bright sky blue eyes and the most gorgeous pale complexion.

Being unwanted her father had left her on the floor of the room her mother was dying in while he worked over her still motionless corpse. Feeling so cold on the wooden floor Mia starts crying her eyes out having just been born she needs the care and attention of her family.

Curious about the new bawling baby sound Emmett comes up stairs and upon seeing little Mia abandoned on the floor he yells at Edward " What the hell is wrong with you? How could you leave your own daughter on the floor this way?"

With a dark mean fire in his eyes Edward turns to Emmett "That monster is not my child she shouldn't have been born "With a disgusted look Edward goes back to work on Bella. With a scoff of anger Emmett bends down to pick up the small, wet with blood, crying baby girl up wiping her off with a soft towel before going down stairs to Rosalie.

Shocked that Edward would forget and disown this beautiful little angel Rosalie takes Mia in her arms cradling her close before running a shallow bath to clean the baby off. At the shock of the warm, water Mia starts to cry as Rosalie softly coos to her " Shhhh darling shhh its ok Aunt Rose has you sweetheart " hearing her aunts soft soothing voice Mia calms and finally opens her eyes and upon seeing Rosalie she believes her aunt is her mother.

"Rose, Edward doesn't want her. C-could we take her as our own? I know you've always wanted a child and so have I. I think this is the perfect solution "Emmett half stutters and sits by Rosalie at the edge of the tub looking down at Mia now asleep and clean wrapped in a fresh fluffy white towel.

"Of course my love I'd love her to be ours. I won't allow Edward to mistreat her for something she had no control in "Rosalie whispered as not to wake the baby in her arms. "And I know the perfect name. Mia Emalie Hale "Emmett says combining his and his wife's names for his baby girl's middle name. " Mia Emalie Hale…..it's perfect" Rose smiles up at her husband then back at their new found daughter

(REVIEW TIME! YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE TO REVIEW LIKE MAD MEN AND WOMEN I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS WORTH IT. IF I CAN GET AT LEAST THREE GOOD REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THEN I WILL POST CHAPTER TWO UNTIL THEN ADIOS

-LOVE, ARESLOVER90913)


	2. Chapter 2

Mia POV

Hearing my family going up stairs to where my apparent biological mother is I follow them hanging on to my adoptive Daddy's hand tightly. Smiling down at me, Daddy picks me up into his big muscular arms while Mommy smiled and fixed one of my black curls that was sticking up on the side of my head.

For what seemed like the longest time we waited for Bella to wake up and when she did of course what happened next I was, as always, blamed for it. Her blood red eyes snapped to me smelling my half human blood as she snarls in burning hunger. With a blinding movement she rushes towards me a vampire speeds and knocks me out of Daddy's arms and into one of the glass walls the crystal like shards sticking out of my tiny arm.

With a hiss Edward pulled Bella outside to go hunt while Grampa fixed and stitched up my arm. For the rest of the day everyone but mommy and daddy coddled Renesmee like she was the world's greatest thing. Soon around one Edward and Bella return home and join the rest of the family in ogling over her.

***Later that night***

I was peacefully laying on the couch playing with a teddy bear that mommy had given me when Edward came and jerked me out of my seat yelling " Get up you worthless bitch." Doing as told afraid of him I stand as he pulls me outside. Since Mommy and Daddy were out hunting they weren't here to protect me. I am very sure Daddy would've shredded Edward to bits.

Not seeing the blow coming I'm soon on the ground from being slapped by Edward. "GET UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY WIFE ALMOST GUILTY OF KILLING YOU?" With that he kicks me in the ribs crushing them with his vampire strength as I beg him to stop sobbing from the pain. "I should kill you. But then the Volturi would kill me. I can wait. See if they kill you first and if not he he well then I will." And with that he walks off leaving me broken and in pain just barely hidden by the trees surrounding the big house.

Two hours, that's how long I laid there till my Mommy ,sobbing with tears that can't fall, runs to me gently taking me in her arms assuring me that everything will be ok that Edward will never touch me again. Hearing growls and hisses I look around Mommy to see Daddy in a fight with Edward both saying words I know are bad so Mommy covers my ears picking me up taking me inside so Grampa can help fix my broken ribs by wrapping them up.

***Mia's bed time***

"Mommy why does Edward hate me ?" I ask not all my words correctly pronounced since I just started putting sentences together. "Well sweetheart," she says sitting by me on the edge of my bed ", He just wants someone to blame for all his problems that he can't fix." I frown confused then say "But mommy that doesn't make sense. I didn't do anything wrong. Why does he love Nessie more then me?"

I say close to tears at the pain of being unwanted by my own father. "I don't know the answer to that sweetheart but just know Daddy and I love you more than anyone ever will. You might be Edward's daughter by blood. But we are your parents because we are the ones who love and not blame you. Your our baby girl we will always love you no matter what mistakes you might make." Mommy says with a small smile gently tucking me in as Daddy leans on the door frame listening.

Shoving off the door way with his shoulder he comes to stand by Mommy " you feeling better sweetheart?" he asks worriedly as I smile up at him. "I'm ok daddy I-"I stop talking to yawn. Daddy then chuckles and tucks my little bear under my arm and pulls my blanket around me tucking me in. "Someone is sleepy." He then kisses my forehead. "Good night baby girl I'll see you in the morning." After kissing Mommy goodnight he goes back down stairs to the rest of the family.

Also kissing my forehead and making sure I'm comfortable mommy retucks me in before turning on my nightlight and going out the door shutting it half way leaving it open enough that some light shines in as she knows of my fear of the dark.

***Mia's Dream***

That night I dreamt of beautiful red eyed people coming to take me away from this awful place but letting Mommy and Daddy join them too. In the dream I curiously go over to the teenage dark haired vampire who to me was prettier than the rest and I ask "Hi I'm Mia what's your name?" with a slightly sadistic smile he picks me up into his strong arms whispering his name into my ear " Alec…." After he says his name my dream shatters making me feel like I'm falling causing me to wake up with a scream sitting up straight.

Daddy rushes in followed by Mommy " sweetheart whats wrong are you ok ?" he asks in a rush worry etched on his face. With a shaky voice I answer him " The Volturi Daddy they're coming."

(WELL LADIES AND GENTS THAT'S CHAPTER TWO AGAIN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSISM IS WELCOME ANY GRAMMER PROBLEMS YOU SEE FEEL FREE TO POINT THEM OUT AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IT WAS A GREAT CONFIDENCE BOOSTER TILL NEXT TIME

LOVE—areslover90913)


	3. Chapter 3

Alec POV

Once again I'm being dragged down to the Cullen coven in Forks. Do I want to go? Hell no. Do I have to go? Sadly yes. It seems as though Carlisle has been naughty as of late. Creating not one but _TWO immortal children? _ Unheard of .After hearing of these supposed infants I turn on my heel and leave the massive throne room.

What's her face? Oh yes. Irina. I search my mind for her name as she watches me leave out the huge ornate double doors and out to the gardens surrounding the Volturi castle. Hearing the click of heels on the paved cobble stone I turn around to see my twin sister Jane. "You've got that brooding look brother. What troubles you?" she asks falling into step beside me her black cloak swishing around her.

"I don't see the point of the entire guard and the wives going to Washington for two immortal kids that you, me , Demetri, and Felix can take care of. It's utterly pointless." I say shoving my hands into the pockets of my black slacks.

"They have gathered their friends to stand against us and protect the children Alec we can not go unprepared if we do they will destroy us just as we did the Denali covens little mistake." She says her small pixie like face screwed up into a sneer of disgust.

"Then why not bring them here where we are most powerful sister?" I ask frowning in confusion wondering why the masters would expose themselves like this. "Because if we draw them here we will look weak and we cannot have the world's vampires questioning our authority." Jane growls obviously irritated by my hardheadedness.

I then decide there is no point in arguing over the issue as the masters had already decided what we are to do about the children. Stopping in my tracks I turn to my twin and ask. "When are we to leave?" she grins knowing she has talked sense into me and says "We leave for Seattle in two days pack light." After that she walks back into our large home to go and pack her bag.

Going up to my room stepping into the mix of black and green décor I then go to my closet pulling out my travel pack with its Volturi crest on the straps and begin to put two pairs of black jeans, two black button up shirts and a jacket –not that I'd need it-and my black on black converse.

Hearing my door open I look up to see my sister. Smiling she steps in and asks "Need any help packing brother?"

"No sister but thank you."

With a nod she goes back across the hall to her room.

*** Arrival at the Cullen home***

As we arrive in the clearing behind the Cullen mansion the guards ranks fan out like a deadly flower or hugs Chinese fan. I can never tell which. I smirk seeing the cullens and their friends in loose unorganized formations knoing we will defeat them easily. That was until I saw _HER_. The small girl in a black dress with a ivory ribbon around the waist a matching ivory bow in her hair. Damn she had the most stunning blue eyes and cascading black loosely curled hair.

If I hadn't smelt the small hint of vampire I would've sworn she was human. What is she? The thoughts kept reeling in my head as the masters and Carlisle shared pleasantries. Even while trying to pay attention I cannot take my eyes of the gorgeous little girl.

"_Hello"_ I flinch slightly as I hear a small child's voice speak in my head and tilt my head to the side looking at the girl who waved slightly. "_Did you say that?"_ I think in my head to the little girl to see her nod then say in my head. "_Yes."_ Confused I frown and ask. "_How? Aren't you human?" _ she shakes her head no and says. "_I'm like Edward only I can read minds and put my thoughts in others heads."_

Slightly biting my lip I ask. "_If you aren't human what are you and is the brunnett the immortal child and where's the other one we were told there is two?" _she then frowns and says the very phrase that will send the vampire world into a tailspin. "_That's my twin Renesmee,"_ she says the name like it makes a sour taste in her mouth ", We aren't immortal children were half human silly."

( HEY GUYS YEA I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE A BIT SHORT BUT WHEN I TYPE IT UP IT LOOKS LOADS LONGER THEN IT REALLY IS AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND LET MY KNOW. THANKS FOR BEING GREAT READERS! LOVE YALL!

3-areslover90913)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Alec POV

I frown at the girl in curiosity wondering how a half breed child could come from a vampire if we are completely frozen in the body we were changed in. wanting to let my master know of the mental conversation I touch Aro's hand. His eyes widen at the part where she says they are half breeds.

"Intreasting, most intreasting." He mumurs in awe at this little girl's obvious intelligence for one so young. I look at the girl who looks utterly terrified as she cringes into the blond Cullen's side clinging to the woman's leg. The woman holds onto the girl tightly as if afraid we will rip the girl kicking and screaming from her. Sheesh are we really that brutal?

"Come here little one" Aro says softly holding out a stone pale hand to her in a way to show he isnt going to hurt her. Squaring her shoulders she walks forward till she's standing right in front of Aro while some of the Cullens tense and hiss at the girl being so close to my masters.

He takes her tiny hand in his seeing everything obviously from the child's birth until now. "What is your name child?" he asks quietly as to not scare her. " M-Mia sir" she says softly staring up into the master's red eyes trying so hard to be brave. Such so that you'd have to admire the child's bravery. Wonder why the Cullens cannot see it.

"Mia…such a pretty name. for a pretty girl I assure you." Aro says trying to break the tension and help Mia to relax. As always for him he's so charasmatic it works and she lets out a small giggle. "I wish my family thought so they all hate me. Especially Edward and Nessie but they don't really count. And Emmett and Rose are great." I hiss at the part where she says they hate her. How could any one hate her? She seems so sweet and innocent.

"Who are your parents dear?" Aro asks sadly though he probably already knows as mia shoots a pissed off Edward a terrified look. "May I ?" Aro asks again offering the girl his hand. Mia nods and places her tiny hand in his as well as projecting the memories to the entire guard.

Felix hisses in out rage as he sees Edward kick her in her ribs and call her all those dirty names. Jane , surprisingly , lets out a choked sob watching Edward beat the living shit out of Mia before falling to her knees no doubt remembering how our father used to beat her the same way.

By the end of the mental story most of the guard was either pissed or saddened by her story. Seeing Jane on the ground dry sobbing as she cant actually cry, Mia walks over and hugs my deadly sister and to all of us Jane surprisingly hugs back murmuri ng softly to Mia as if to convince herself she says "Its ok Mia I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise Mia stella ."

Then it dawns on me. If jane could she would already have children of her own. So seeing Mia get so hurt and abused hit a sore spot as Jane looks up at Aro with a pleading expression. Aro nods before looking to the Cullen Family. "The abuse inflicted on this poor girl is unacceptable by all means of humanity. Edward I am extreamly dissappointed. Emmett and Rosalie I applaud you for taking on Edward's responsibility as a parent. But to prevent futher abuse we are taking miss Mia back with us to Volterra."

The entire guard even the wives hiss and snarl their agreement to this action while the Cullens growl their disagreement. " You cant take her from us she's our daughter!" Edward snarls obviously pissed. "You sure didn't treat her as such! Why should we leave her here?" Felix snarls back in defense for her .

" Enough!" Caius yells over the verbal fighting as Rosalie speaks up softly in defense to Felix's question. "Because Emmett and I love her though the rest might not." Emmett nods looking sad but as If he knows it would be best if his adopted daughter went with us. "Is this what you want babygirl?" He asks looking at Mia who was still comforting my sister.

Mia nods and runs over to her parents hugging them as she says. " I wanna go Mama I don't feel safe here any more." Rosalie nods and hugs Mia then looks at Jane and I. "Protect her." Jane takes a breath the nods. " With my life Rosealie." Emmett and Rose hug their daughter one last time before taking her inside to pack her small suitcase of belongings before bringing her back out to us.

Aro nods slightly.  
"We will return in two years time to check on Miss Renesmee's progress. Rosealie, Emmett , Feel free to come visit Mia any time you want." And with that we leave just as gracefully as we came going back to Volterra Mia fast asleep in Caius's arms.

( THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT SORRY THAT I DON'T UPDATE AS OFTEN AS YOU LIKE SCHOOL IS SUPER BUSY IF YOU GUYS AHEV ANY IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME

LOVE, areslover90913)


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted Cullen Chapter Five

Mia POV

I can't believe it! I'm finally free of Edward. All of the things I was told about the Volturi? Utterly false. Jane is so nice how could anyone call her a violent witch? And Caius? Well sure he's cold but far from mean. The whole way back to Volterra on the plane he and Athenadora played with me. The whole way! No one had ever played with me before. They were all way too obsessed with Nessie. Nessie. My "perfect" twin sister. Why couldn't they love me like they loved her? What's so special about her any way? I think with a mournful sigh wondering why I wasn't good enough.

"What are you thinking about Mia Stella?" Jane says softly taking me into her arms as Felix puts _Finding Nemo_ in on the game room's huge flat screen TV for Jane and I. "Nothing really Jane Just the usual wondering why they hated me so much. What's so good about Nessie anyway? She's just a spoilt brat." I ask while curling close to her on the couch as Felix finally gets the movie playing.

She sighs softly smoothing my black curls away from my face. "I don't know sweetheart. We might never know. But know that we love you. Your part of our family that will never change no matter what happens baby girl." With another sigh I settle down to watch the movie falling asleep somewhere in the middle of it as I vaguely remember Jane and Felix putting me to bed.

***Alec POV***

Damn it! I can't get Mia out of my head. What is it that pulls me to her? Hell she's a forbidden. But, She's still stunning , kind, and…Damn it there I go again letting my mind wonder about her. "Alec you really need to loosen up bro." Demetri says falling into step beside me as we make the rounds for our shift as patrol. "I don't know what you mean Demetri. If your talking about Mia you can stop there isn't anything to speak of." I say indifferently trying to avoid the subject of the Volturi's newest resident.

"Oh come on lad don't play stupid! We all know your crazy for the kid." Demetri says barking an obnoxious laugh. "Alright fine. So I'm not a cold emotionless bastard. Big whoop. Who Cares?" I reply showing he is slowly but surely about to piss me off. "Whatever you say Alec." He says with a chuckle as we return inside the castle once our shift ends. Finally free of him I go to my room for a quick shower before losing myself in my favorite book. _Anna Dressed in Blood_.

In the end I can't help but compare myself to Anna and Cas. He loves Anna. Anna not only is she out of his league but she's intangible. Just like Mia is so far out of my reach. A sweet, innocent, incorrigible kid. While me. I'm a blood thirsty killer. Again she is out of my reach not only because of the age difference but because she's the good like Cas and I'm the evil undead killer like Anna.

As I get close to the end of the book about two hours later at about 12:00 midnight I hear a tiny knock on my door. "Come in" I say not bothering to look up from my book figuring it's as usual my sister. I just keep reading until I hear the tiny foot falls of Mia as she walks over to my bed her little teddy bear clutched tight in her tiny arms. Worried about her as she looks as if she would cry any minuet I kneel down to her level. "What's wrong Mia?" I say after setting the book down on the night table before pulling the girl into my arms.

"I had a nightmare, Can I stay with you Alec?" she asks looking up at me with her irristable blue eyes. I smile gently picking her up. "Of course Mia Stella" after I stand up I place her onto the bed letting her crawl to the middle and curl up under the soft, thick covers. After she gets settled I sit back in my spot on the bed opening the book again. To my surprise she curls close to me snuggling into my side.

Sticking her tiny thumb in her mouth Mia falls asleep looking like an angel. How could I get so lucky as to have her fall into my life? With a sigh I put the book down and hold her close wrapped in the covers so the chill of my stone skin doesn't make her get cold. Once again I compare Mia and I to Cas and Anna. So possible. If only I was truly alive…

***Caius POV***

After dinner with my wife I go to check on our new found daughter. Mia. I had been so reluctant to accept her. But after the plane ride home and seeing how playful she was even after Edward had beaten her there was no doubt in my mind as to wether she was a fighter or not.

After not finding her in her room I go to the game room to see she's not there either. Getting worried I go to check Alec's room. Sure enough my baby girl is with him asleep curled close to the violent guard as he plays with one of her curls smiling softly.

Wait. Alec? Smiling? Damn Mia is having a massive affect on us all. Bringing the best out in all of us. With a slight nod to Alec I quietly close the door alright with letting her stay there for the night. After leaving Alec's room I go to Dora and I's room smiling at my wife, now that we are finally able to have a child she's become so happy.

How did we get so lucky as to find Mia? I'll never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted Cullen Chapter six

General POV

1Year later

Mia sits in front of her vanity mirror looking at herself. From her long black hair to her alabaster skin. How had she come so far since her time with the Cullen's? Now at a year later she looks roughly fourteen or fifteen. With a sigh she goes back to applying some dark eyeliner around her blue eyes until she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." she says thinking it's her mother Athenadora but smiles when she looks up to see Jane. "Happy birthday Mia Stella" Jane says hugging her friend handing Mia a small box with a black and red ribbon around it. "Thank you Jane, you know you didn't have to get me anything right?" Jane waves her off. "Of course I know darling. But you're turning one so I got you a little something anyway."

Mia smiles and opens the box to find a small silver bracelet with 'Mia Stella' engraved on it with a few little charms like a lock and key or a music note and dance shoes. "Aww Jane I love it!" She squeals hugging the 'vicious' blonde vampire.

"Come on we need to get down to the party before Felix comes to drag us down there."Jane says with a laugh hugging Mia back before leading her down stairs to the throne room where she is instantly tackle hugged by Felix and Demetri. "Can't….Breathe…."She chokes out as they squeeze her.

"Sorry Mia" they both chime at the same time letting her go each handing her a box. "Open mine first!"Felix demands only to get shoved by Demetri. "No mine!"

"Shush! Let her pick you morons!" Alec pipes in causing Mia to blush a bit when he winks at her. "Here Hun."Dora says handing her daughter a small box. "Thanks mama." Mia says with a smile opening the box to find a small digital camera. "I love it thanks mom!" Mia says then hugs her mom tight with a smile.

"Here sweetheart, happy birthday." Caius says handing Mia a slightly larger box. She smiles and opens the box and grins like a moron. "Dad its perfect thank you." She says flipping through the photo album he had put together out of pictures from her short childhood. After she finishes looking through it she hugs her father again before accepting the gift that was tossed to her by Demetri.

She opens it paling out even paler then she normally is. "Demetri what the hell were you thinking?" she asks holding up a penis shaped lollipop that sent every one into laughing hysterics. "Dear god Metri what's wrong with you?" Felix says through his laughing.

"A gag gift, here's the real one squirt."He says handing Mia a DVD shaped box. "Should I be scared?"She says holding it away at arm's length. "Nah it goes to the x-box." She grins opening it to find the fashion creator game she had wanted. "Thanks Metri now I can dress you up like a Barbie." She says with a grin at Demetri's horrified expression.

Everyone laughs at that and after opening all their gifts she thanks them once again before being pulled to the side by Alec , "Walk with me?" Mia nods taking his arm allowing him to lead her through the gardens. "I love walking through here in the spring. Everything is so alive and colorful." She sighs happily laying her head on his shoulder as they walk her black skirt swishing around her knees.

"Yea I used to think the same thing, but after living here for so long it's just normal to me." Alec says with a shrug as they stop and sit at the fountain. "Mia what do you want most in this world?"

She half smiles, "I want to get married one day and start a family, go to collage, make something of myself to prove to the world in not just another person. What about you?"

"It's honestly too late for me to make that decision but if I could go back to when I was human, I wanted to be an officer for the queen of England's army but obviously that was cut short."

She nods and pulls her feet up beside her on the stone bench curling up close to him with a soft sigh looking up at the nearly full moon. Alec looks down at her his crimson eyes taking in all the contours of her face. From her small well designed nose to her full, luscious pink lips. With out realizing it his lips crash with her's in a soft but passionate kiss blissfully unaware of the whole guard watching and awing.


End file.
